poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Lord Farquaad and the villains
This is how Lord Farquaad and the villains make their debut in The Corpse Bride and Thorax meet Shrek. Chrysalis, Zurg, Barkis Bittern, Sombra, Storm King, and Tirek meeting each other at Duloc Queen Chrysalis: on the table Knock, knock. again Oh, boy. Seems I possess the only thing that will allow you to walk again, my dearest Monstrox. The only scrap left on this castle, plucked from your life source, but it cannot restore your mind. The Tech Infection needs a leader, not a decorative necromancer. And I will convince Lord Farquaad, Tirek, Zurg, King Sombra, Lord Barkis, and the Storm King that I am the true heir to your throne, with a plan so epic-- The Storm King: in Not even the mighty Monstrox could've conceived it? Queen Chrysalis: nervously That was the idea, Storm King. How long have you been there? The Storm King: Long enough. And it's "Commander Storm King" to you, once and future Queen Chrysalis. Lord Farquaad: in Ah, my fellow minions and allies, how is our new second-in-command? Brain Pod 29: They are arming him now, sir. Lord Tirek: Excellent. Evil Emperor Zurg: Does he have a flamethrower? Remember last time. A flamethrower would really come in handy. Grub #1: Cybernetic arm in place. Grub #2: How are powered reflexes? blast and first Grub screams Grub #1: Not bad. Lord Farquaad: Perfect. King Sombra: in Ah, my fellow minions and allies, how is our new second-in-command, may I ask? Evil Emperor Zurg: A delightfully perfect meld of man and machine, with just a naughty touch of leganberry. The Storm King: Good, good. What shall you call him as an agent? Evil Emperor Zurg: I shall call him...Agent Z! Agent Z: Agent Z? Love it, especially the whole "Z" thing. Lord Tirek: Excellent. Brain Pod 18: If I could just squeeze it here, sirs, Megatron's warship Nemesis has arrived. Lord Farquaad: Oh, well then, what are you waiting for? Bring him here! And, Captain, take that cookie to the swamp! Battle Droid Captain: Roger, roger. Gingy: The swamp is no place for a baked good! You're horrible, horrible! walks in Lord Farquaad: Evening. Megatron: Greetings, my lord. An alliance such as ours is a rare commodity. Lord Farquaad: Lord Megatron, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all? Megatron: Indeed. But the Storm King is still the true heir to the Storm Throne, but he can become a true Storm King. All he has to do is marry a princess. Evil Emperor Zurg: Go on. Megatron: Soundwave, introduce the Storm Prince to our bachelorets. Soundwave: As you wish, Lord Megatron. Laserbeak: #1 is a beauty in a small village who doesn't quite fit in. Please welcome..Belle! #2 is a sleepless princess from a kingdom far, far away. Come on, give it up for...Sleeping Beauty! And last, but certainly not least, #3 is a beautiful Seapony in a castle guarded by a dragon surrounded by hot, boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. Yours truly for the rescuing, Princess Skystar! Starscream: So, will it be #1? Hardshell: #2? Airachnid: Or #3? Lord Tirek: Pick #3! The Storm King: Alright, okay! Uh, #3! Breakdown: Your Excellency, you've chosen Princess Skystar. cheering The Storm King: Princess Skystar. She's perfect. Except for that dragon and lava thing. Megatron: Oh? The Storm King: All I have to do is find someone else to go. Shockwave: I should fairly mention about that little thing that happens to the princess at sunset. The Storm King: Yes! I'll do it. Starscream: Perhaps, but after sunset-- The Storm King: Silence! I will make this Princess Skystar my queen, and then the Storm Empire will finally have the perfect king and leader! Queen Chrysalis: Corporal. Battle Droid Corporal: Yes, my queen? Queen Chrysalis: Assemble your finest troops. Battle Droid Corporal: Roger, roger. Megatron: Are you all thinking what I'm thinking? Lord Farquaad: I believe so. King Sombra: We are going to have a tournament!